A demon and princess
by Mavis. V. Dragneel
Summary: The celestial princess and a demon king What will happen when the two meet
1. Chapter 1

_Not many people know the story of the princess and demon boy, me however...well i know the full story and i am going to tell you , but pleaase hear me out before you judge me._

 _The world in that time was very different, you see there was a war going on between the demons who was fighting against the humans and wizards, now the actuel war took some time to get to in the story but to understnad the hole thing i need to explain the full story._

 _it took place 100 years ago, there was a princess named Princess Lucy now she was only one of the princesses on the wizards and humans sides, there was three nations for the wizards and humans, you have the celestrial nation where most the wizards was celestrial wizards, there was the belserion nation ran by a queen and the heir being a princess anmed princess Erza, there nation is mostly humans and wizards who are good with swords and weapons but are also very powerful and the last nation is the fiore ran by king toma e fiore and his daughter pprincess hisui._

 _these three nations are very close however they all have alot in common, the biggest being they all hate the dark nations, truth be told there are only two dark nations, alvarez and tarturous, both royals identitys are secret and so it is hard to tell if there wondering around or not, anyway, the people in those nations are mostly demons or demon wanna be's, lets start on princess lucy's 13th birthday._

 ** _100 years ago._**

lucy heartfelia was skipping down the hall ways of her magical nations castle, at the age of 13, she did not act like a princess, more like a 5 year old in the castle, but that did not really concern anyone as she was not the rightful heir to the throne, she was accurately the second heir to thre throne, her brother prince kiy was the rightful heir, either way lucy did not care, she liked having fun.

shortly, lucy reached her parents golden doors of heaven, she knocked then entered, "good morning lucy, happy birthday" said the king jude heartfelia, "yes happy birthday sweetheart" said layler, "thanks mum, thanks dad, when is the party?" asked lucy, usually lucy was not this hyped for a party, but her best friend erza belserion was coming, sadly lucy was not aloud out for an unknown reason and so she didn't get much friends or time with people.

"wowww slow down lucy, you haven't even opened your presents yet" said jude, "okay, okay lets do it then" lucy smiled, they went to the throne room where a lot of presents was, lucy rushed over to the presents and sat on the floor, layler smiled and sat on the floor next to her, jude sat on his throne as kiy entered and sat next to his dad.

lucy slowly began to upwrap, "wow a locket! its beautiful" said lucy, present after present after present, it was like a never ending cycle, eventually they got threw them all and lucy went to change into a dress while everyone went to eat breakfast.

lucy put on her locket and wore a bright blue dress, she also had her hair out in curls, the dress wasn't to revealing but she looked like an angel that had just fallen from a star and was sent to become the new sun, after she was ready she went to eat her breakfast with the rest of her family.

once lucy got there, they was all stunned on how much she had grown, it is not everyday you turn into a teenager, lucy sat down next to her brother and began to eat "What time is the ball mother?" Asked kit "5PM" she replied sweetly, "in that case I shall get ready, I am going to the military to help train them" said kiy leaving his seat.

The family ate in silence, after about 10 minutes a knock came to the door, "You may enter" said the king, a guard about 16 walked in, "your majesty"s her royal highness princess erza belsedion has arrived to the castle" said the guard.

Lucy stood up quickly "no way!? Erza is here? " asked Lucy, "she insisted on coming early" said layla, "please excuse me " Lucy said rushing out and to the throne room where she saw erza and hugged her.

"Hello Lucy its been awhile" said erza, " You think? It's been 3 years, we need to catch up on what has been taking place " said Lucy.

The two princesses went to Lucy's room and sat on Lucy's bed, "alright so I heard that your mother is finally having another child, is that true? " asked lucy, "not entirely true, my mother had a baby a year ago" said erza, "really? I thought she have up with more kids" said Lucy, "guess we was wrong, how about you? Anything new? " asked erza, "not really my brother is heir and so my life's pretty much the same, I am always indoors and when my family is out, I have so many guards watching me, It's ridiculous" said Lucy.

Erza looked down, "no it's better you stay in doors" said erza "You sound like my mother, how? " asked lucy, "there are spies from the demon lands all over looking for the royal family, your brother and parents have the power to protect themselves, but you cant" said erza, "that's just rubbish talk, Alvarez and tartours are afraid of us so I don't see them trying anything but talk bad on us" said lucy.

"Let's drop the subject, remember Juvia? We use to hang out with her at your palace years and years ago" said erza, "yeah she talked in 3rd person alot" said lucy, "yesterday I bumped into her, she's gotten herself a new boyfriend" said erza, "your joking! No way" said Lucy.

The two was inturuped by a knock, "lady Lucy, you have a letter" said a guard walking in and handing it to lucy, "wow I don't usually get letters" said Lucy, the guard left.

"What does it say?" Asked erza, Lucy began to read it.

 _dear lucy heartfelia,_

 _It is Wendy Marvell from fairy tail, I bumped Into you at your 12th party we became good friends, I just wanted to Inform you that I am coming back this year for your 13th but I wanna hang until then, if you can, come to the beach there's a map on where to go at the bottom of the letter, it is bout a 10 minute walk from the castle._

 _I look forward to seeing you at the castle or beach,_

 _Yours truely Wendy Marvell._

 _"_ We gotta go" said lucy "I don't know Lucy, going out for you is forbidden" said erza, "please erza" lucy begged, "fine" erza said giving in, Lucy hid the letter under her pillow then they sneaked out in disguises, somehow they wasn't caught, "wow we really need new guard there awful" said lucy but then she looked out side and saw all the things she has never experienced.

"Beautiful... " said Lucy, "that's only the beginning" said erza who grabbed Lucy's arm and guided her to the beach, both princesses wore hoddies covering there identifies.

They got to the beach and the two ran down the sand, Lucy kicked her heals off and felt the soft, cold, wet sand calmly surround her, she went nearer to the sea, erza took her shoes off to and went up to lucy, they went into the water and stopped once it reached there knees, "don't go any further or your dress will get ruined" said erza, "so? I'll just change" said lucy, "and I don't wanna get caught" said erza.

"Lucy! "Shouted a voice, Lucy looked back on the beach, "your not Wendy.. who are you" asked lucy.

* * *

Thats it please tell me what u think _Not many people know the story of the princess and demon boy, me however...well i know the full story and i am going to tell you , but pleaase hear me out before you judge me._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back here is chapter two.

 _"your not wendy" said lucy, "Who are you? "_

* * *

Lucy and erza went back to the shore and put there shoes back on, suddenly the mysterious male who shouted Lucy's name walked up to them.

"Who are you? " erza asked, "I can hear your confusion and fears such is expected by such young princesses, my name is cobra, a friend of Wendy, she's on her way here" said cobra, "how can we trust you? " asked erza.

Lucy stood up "Wendy's here" lucy smiled noticing her friend, "hay lucy sorry I'm late it seems you meet cobra" said Wendy, "I have a question, why would you like to met lucy out here when you could have seen her at the ball? " asked erza with a hint of suspicion and curiously, "it don't matter were all friends here, so what do you guys want to do? " asked lucy.

Erza got up, "Let's get a boat and sail to shore but on the sea" said wendy, "alright" said lucy, "I'm going to stay here on shore" erza declared still not trusting Lucy's new friends, "same here, I get motion sickness" cobra said honesty.

Lucy and Wendy rushed off like children, got into a small boat and went sailing near the beach.

"I don't trust either one of you but lucy does and so i won't make a scenes" said erza, the two sat on the beach In silence watching lucy and wendy on the ship sailing together and looking like a happy family, after a few hours alot of smoke was saw on the sky, everythin smelt horrible it began to slightly rain and then got stormy horribly.

Lucy and Wendy rushed off the ship and noticed people running and screaming as the sky went red, demons flew the skies, secretly lucy was grabbed unaware to Wendy and pulled away. Come on lucy" erza Said holding her arm and running fast.

Lucy was devastatingly confussed "erza what Is going on?"Asked Lucy, erza was silent, "please erza im this nation's princess" lucy begged, "Alvarez and tartours are here, there heading to the castle which is why we must get to belserion" said erza trying to hurry her friend.

"But they can't get in, there's a shied which keeps demons away" said lucy, " fair is only a shield when the mane source is in the palace however but... you are the main source" said erza, Lucy stops walking completely shocked on what her best friend just admitted it was heartbreaking because usually they would tell eachother everything and now her family is in danger.

" I must go back it's my fault I should have never disobeyed them I'm sorry but I heave to go home" said lucy, "You can't! The demons will kill you" said erza, "is this why I wasn't aloud to leave the castle? " asked Lucy, " kind of the wanted to protect you but to do that they needed something so powerful no demon could get near you if you go back that would have been a waste of time" said erza, lucy ran towards her castle and erza chased her begging her to stop.

They reached the castle and all the demons was distracted killing and destroying the town and it's people, bear they sneaked all the way to the throne room and there foremost the most traumatizing events took place in front of the two the Queen, Layla, Lucy's mother was there bleeding to death her organs ripped out of her body, Lucy collapses into uncontrollable crying, she was broken, confused and heartbroken they saw a boy, he looks Young but he was smirking sitting on Layla's throne.

"Who are you? " erza asked trying to hold back tears, "don't be scared or sad lady irenes daughter, I have nothing against you at all, just the heartfelias, my name is emperor spriggan, I am here to destroy the heartfelia family in order to achieve revengence, I am also incredibly sorry about the mess, I did not want all this but the king of demons loves demolishing nations I dislike" said the boy.

"You monster! "Lucy shouted crying, "ive heard that before, like mother like daughter, your mummy cried it out before she slowly died after beginning for mercy for her daughter " said spriggan.

Then a heavy wind could be felt giving erza and lucy a really bad feeling, "ah so are your demons done my dear boy" asked spriggan to no one but then a tall demon with black and red wings and clothes flew down, he most certainly had the biggest wings and his power level was incredible, "yes and there heading back to Alvarez, what about the princess? "Asked the demon, "the only way to break the spell on her is by destroying all 12 golden zodic keys so that's the new mission, I tried to ask layla she refused and then I killed her, but I do know 12people have 1 each" said spriggan, "Let's go then" said the demon and they vanished.

Ezra hugged her crushed friend as they both cried terribly, Jude rushed in holding kiy in his arms, The heartfelia family was crushed two members had died leaving two left.

Latter on, erza was sent home and the town started to rebuild, The castle was surprisingly untouched, Lucy looked out her window and down to her letter she was writtig, it wrote

 _My mother was the world to me and my brother to see them die so painfully has broken my heart it is all my fault if only I knew that I protected every one things would be different..._

 _I don't blame erza at all, she tried to warn me but I ignored her to what she said Cobra and Wendy was both part of Alvarez it makes sense because now they're nowhere to be seen I was fooled and now my family has paid the price it's my fault I wish I just wish that I could turn back time according to erza the demon Who was by the Emperors side was E. N. D the demon king._

 _I would do anything to bring them back but I intend to stay strong... I must figure our why there emperor wants revenge so much..._

That letter ended the night as she fell asleep.

* * *

That's it, please review you woulnt believe me, but reviews help alot.


	3. Chapter 3 natsu

Two years passed and the now 15 year old lucy had been summoned to her father's studies, she now stood in there silently, her father was sittin down at his desk oppisit her and began to speak, " good morning Lucy 2 years ago the castle was attacked by demons do you remember such events? " asked Jude, " yes father of course I do it was my 13th birthday, I remember like it was only yesterday the horrifying demons killed mother and kiy it was an awful day" said Lucy.

Jude got up walking to a desk and he reached for a small golden box he then opened it and took out a golden key "2 years ago your mother was able to get the last zodiac key Leo the Lion after she did this about a month later she gave 11 of the keys two 11 of her friends but she left one key here Aquarius she hoped you would have it it's now time you fulfilled her dream Lucy I'm sending you to a school where they will teach you how to use celestial spirit magic it doesn't take long but you will be out of the castle for a few months" said Jude.

Jude gave lucy the key, " father I understand but to do that I would need to leave the Castle, if I do that again what happens if the Demons come back I don't want you to Die to" said lucy, "I'll be fine, just trust me and get ready you leave tomorrow so pack your bags if you need help call the Maids" said the King.

To be honest Lucy was shocked but she didn't disobey him and went to her room.

\- the next day -

Lucy was now in a limo approaching her new school, "hay driver, please stop here, I'd raver not cause a scene with the limo I just don't want to be recognised as the princess" said lucy, "if course my lady however that will do you no good, you look like queen layla and plus when the register is called out your first and last name Will be called your highness" said the driver stopping the limo out of the schools seeing point.

"Thanks hopefully they won't know it's me after all I have never been to this nation" lucy said letting herself out, she grabbed her bag of clothes, they was normal everyday clothes non royalty people wore, Lucy didn't like standing out at all.

Lucy was going to magic academy high school, it's a school in belserion, its a school for new wizards, lucy would be learning celestial spirit magic, it was a ten minute walk and then she reached the school gate, she was only about 20 minutes early but 2 teachers stood at the gate to make sure all the students was fine going in.

Lucy walked up to the teachers, "oh the new girl, miss?" asked the teacher, "lucy" lucy said not even breaking a smile, it made the teachers fell awkward, :well miss lucy I am miss Jackie and I teach celestial wizard class so I am glad to meet you" said the first teacher, "it is a pleasure to meet you to miss Jackie" said lucy.

Lucy went in and went to the office, "Hello, you must be Lucy I am miss komotta, Mr rouse will be going to all your classes in the celestial section of the school" said the office lady, a tale man came out and introduces himself, then the two of them went to Lucy's first class.

Lunch came around quite quickly, surprisingly the teachers hid Lucy's last name and tried to keep her title as princess hidden so things was normal, Lucy had no friends as no one had talked to her yet and she had embarrassed the higher students in class on her magic surprisingly on accident and so some people was jealous of her.

"Where Is the lunch hall? " asked lucy, "there isn't any, in this school we don't have that the students go out and buy their own food at different shops a bit like a college, I'll see you at 4th lesson, it is in the same room we was just in" said Mr rouse.

Lucy left the school she had an hour, "might as well just take a walk and explore erzas nation... erza" lucy said sadly 'its been ages since I saw her, we was forbidden to see each other, luckily father believed me when I said erza tried to stop me' lucy thought..

Lost in her distraction, she bumped into a boy at average height, with big strong muscles, but the biggest thing noticeable wad his pink hair, apart from his hair, he looked just like a normal teenager, Lucy slowly fell thinking she was gonna bash her head onto the hard floor she closed her eyes as tight as possible but... he caught her and helped her up.

"Thank you I'm also sorry for bumping into you, i was lost in my thoughts" said Lucy, "... its fine, I'm natsu, wait do you go to the acadamy of magic? " asked the boy, "yes and I'm lucy " said Lucy, "sweet I go there to, see ya around luce" said natsu helping her find her balance then left.

Lucy went to a shop and bought a bottle of water, "that boy... I feel like I've seen him before" said Lucy, she shrugged and went to school, Lucy got to class and sat down next to a girl with white hair, "Hello, your lucy right? I saw what you did last lesson, it was impressive, I'm yukino" said the girl, "it's nice to meet you"said lucy.

Threw the lesson, lucy and yukino became great friends and once school finally ended the two was delighted to learn they was sharing rooms in the form, they rushed there happily and once they was there they sat and talked together, "so I need to Inform you about tomorrow, there is a yearly assembly where the hole school reunites and has a assembly, a person from every section is chosen to get an award for best in that section and the sections are celestial, Dragon slayer, element magic, enchantment and weaponry, it is happening next month, get that award, you get out the school, also when bad kids do something really bad there is an assembly to almost embaress that student, its stupid I know but that's what they have to pay" said yukino..

Lucy thought carefully, she must try her best to get that award even if it costs her, today may be a Friday but on Monday she will try her best, "so we have 3 weeks, fine by me, I'm gonna go bed it's late" said lucy, "it's only 5PM lets go out after unpacking and get dinner" said yukino, "fine" lucy said but wasn't to sure, she never ate food cooked by other people who haven't been tested by many great people.

Lucy called her butler who brought all of Lucy's needed clothes to her room, the guard helped her pack then he left, "a butler? " said yukino, "close a guard" lucy replied.

Yukino just shrugged and the two went out and had dinner, once they got back to there dorm, Lucy crashed asleep, "she's like a princess" yukino said to no one inparticuler, yukino stayed up most the night but soon crashed.

-elsewhere -

"Sorry but it's true, it seems the princess is at the castle along with fiores princess, what should I do brother... yeah... ha that will work... ok I'm on it hahaha bye zeref" came the laughter of another in the males form of the school, he ended the call, "you'll be dead soon princess" came a demons laugh.

* * *

 **I did it... well what do you guys think? Please review**


	4. Note

Hello guys do you think I should continue?

Be completely honest.

And if so does anyone have any ideas.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Lucy was awoken by Yukino, who jumped onto Lucy awakening her from her sleep.

"Yukino get off of me " Lucy said, "alright" Yukino smiled and helped her up, "I'm going to the school library, you wanna come? " asked Yukino, "why are you going there though? " asked Lucy, to finish a project" Yukino said.

Lucy got up and grabbed some of her clothes, she went to the bathroom and changed, after she was ready to went to yukino, "come on then" said lucy.

On there way to the library, they bumped into natsu, "hay natsu" said Lucy, "lucy, hi, where are you going? " asked natsu, "library" said lucy, "Same I'll come with you" Natsu declared.

Natsu noticed yukino, "your Yukino right? " asked Natsu, "yeah... come on Lucy" said Yukino

The three of them went to the library, natsu went to the dragon area and focused on a fire dragon, "lucy be careful, natsu is a bully to some Girls and rumor has it he involves violence in his privet life, last month he got a title of 13 negative assembly's" said yukino.

Lucy nodded not really believing it, he seemed way to nice to her, "I'm gonna do some revision on the computer" Lucy said going to a computer and turned it on.

After a few hours Lucy got up and went to Natsu, "hay what you doing?" asked Lucy, "not much, wanna go on a walk?" asked natsu, "sure... Yukino, me and Natsu are going to go on a walk, I'll be in our room later, don't wait for me" said lucy, Yukino nodded to focused on her work.

The two walked down the corridors of the school, "so why aren't you in the palace princess?" asked natsu, "h... how did you know?" Asked Lucy, "I know everyone, I'm gonna get something to eat, you coming?" Natsu asked.

"Whats the time?" Lucy asked, "5:30" Natsu replied, "why not" said Lucy and they went to a cafe and ate there.

Once they was finished they climbed a heel and watche the sun go down, to bad such a beautiful Heaven like scene couldn't last forever, eventually the two accidentally feel asleep.

After another few hours Lucy awoke, "natsu... its 11:40 in the night" said lucy, he awoke, "what?!.. 20 minutes... I gotta go, hopefully I'll see you later princess" said Natsu and you couldn't tell how fast he ran because it was fast.

Lucy smiled at his silliness and walked the oppisit way to the school, once she reached her dorn it was midnight, she sneaked into her room and went to bed without waking Yukino

Well thats it guys, see ya next time, by the way there are two chapters coming out today.


	6. Chapter 5

Monday- week one

Lucy was the first to awake, she went into the bathroom and had a shower, after doing so she got changed into her uniform and woke Yukino up.

"Morning sleepy head" said Lucy, "morning" Yukino yawned and got up, she went into the bathroom and locket the door, then the showers water could be heard, Lucy sat on herbed and began to pack her school bad with the books and pens needed.

After 30 minutes Yukino came out in her uniform, they dried there hairs and then went out of there room, Yukino locked the door and they walked out of the dorm to the real school.

"What class do we have first?" asked Lucy, "star class, we're learning about the star's links to celestial magic, don't worry knowing you you'll enjoy it" said Yukino, "I hope so" lucy said.

The two went I no there class room, it was dark but on the ceilings star like figures lit the room, barely anyone was there yet, only four girls and two boys sitting at there desks reading or working, the teacher was not in yet as it was to early.

Lucy looked around and her eyes fell on one person, "hisui!?" Lucy said shocked, the girl looked up, "Lucy? What are you doing here?" Asked hisui getting up and hugging her friend, "as my brother died, my father wants me to learn the celestial magic so I can protect myself" said Lucy.

Hisui let her go, "i heard about what happened to your family, if I knew about it earlier I would have gotten my army to defend your home, its awful what they did" said Hisui, "yeah... but it made our nation stronger and so we will be fine" Lucy said.

Hisui hugged her once last time, "I'll talk with you at break, class will start soon" said Hisui and she went to her seat.

Lucy and Yukino sat at there table at the back, "how do you know the princess of fiore? " asked Yukino, "are families are close" said Lucy.

Class began, at break Yukino, Lucy and Hisui was hanging out, "so after class is over and it's time to go to our dorms, you wanna join us?" asked Lucy, "if you want me to, I'll be happy to join" said Hisui.

Yukino was incredibly suspicious, Hisui never hang out with anyone unless princess Erza was here but she's not, then There is how Lucy is so formal and doesn't use slag or misbehavie or use poor language, something was up and she was going to find out.

At lunch the girls went to a cafe and ate there, "Yukino, do you want to join me on a trip to the celestial land? I've decided to look closer to the star's" said Lucy, "I'd love to, however I am meeting up with lady Erza to discuss important matters" said Hisui, "Erza huh? How is she?" Asked Lucy, "she's alright, she misses you though" said Hisui.

"As in princess Erza? " asked Yukino, "yes" said Hisui who looked at Lucy, Lucy gave her a face which showed a 'be careful what you say' face, Hisui caught onto it and nodded, "well we better go, we have 10 minutes and we still have to get back to school" said Hisui.

They paid and then went to the school, there last two lessons ended shortly, "I'm gonna be there soon Lucy, you two go on without me" said Yukino, "alright, come Hisui" said Lucy dragging her to her room.

"Why didn't you tell her you was a princess?" asked Hisui, "cause I'm not a show off, we need to talk" said Lucy.

-with Yukino-

Yukino stayed in the library up to 12, she tried all research on Hisui, but nothing about Lucy was in those books, she decided to walk down a street, one lamp kept it kinda bright but even that didn't do a good job.

Tapping could be heard along with the winds yells of anger, the lift went dim and he flew down, a demon from the under world, dark black hair, wings the colour of blood like red, horns and a tail as black as the night, his arm had a scar of the writing 'END' the sight of him was enough to kill a person.

"What is a lovely like you doing put here?" He grinned, she started shacking horribly, "let me guess, that lucy girl has peeked your interest, and I don't blame you, she is a princess after all" said the demon laughing with a light voice.

Yukino looked And listened carefully, "a.. a. P. Princess?" She questioned with fear because of his presence, "yes fricking Princess Lucy heartfelia of the celestial nation, daughter of king Jude and queen layla, heir to the throne... or well she is now that I killed her brother and mother, now you have to the count of 10 seconds to run out of my eye sight or I'll kill you 1.. 2.. 3" his voice echoed.

Yukino ran as fast as she could, Lucy was a princess? Wow.

Once she got to school she went to her room, Hisui and Lucy was asleep next to each other.

"Princess Lucy" said Yukino still shocked, Yukino went to her bed and fell straight to sleep.

Day one is done yaay, any way I hope you guys enjoyed reading, I might not publish again till Thursday.


	7. Chapter 6 princess Lucy heartfelia

IM SORRY I AM INCREDIBLY LATE ! But I'll make this as long as possible.

Week one, day two.

* * *

Lucy woke up, hisui was not in the room, Lucy got up and rubbed her eyes then went to the kitching and hisui was sat there reading a book, "what are you reading?" Asked Lucy sitting on a chair next to her, "a forbidden love story about a human boy and a vampire girl who fall in love, its so cute" said hisui, "how's it cute, forbidden love is forbidden for a reason" Lucy said.

Hisui nodded, "true but its still cute, they have to go threw hard situations to be excepted by others, remember when we was younger we use to always have wield imaginations like when we use to pair up animals" said hisui, "sorry hisui but I've grown up, I don't have that kind of imagination anymore, come on we have to get ready before school starts, take the bathroom, I'll change in the dinning room" said Lucy getting up and handing hisui her uniform.

Hisui went into the bath room, Lucy woke yukino up, "morning yukino, time to get up" Lucy smiled brightly, "yeah? I'm up" yukino said, Lucy grabbed her own uniform and left yukino to get changed herself.

After all girls was changed they ate breakfast in silent for awhile, "yukino where was you last night, you didn't get back until we was asleep" said Lucy, "library, how do your families know each other?" Asked yukino, "its a long story don't worry about it, come guys I'm going school" said hisui, they all got up and left locking the door.

The three kept walking to there schools main play ground, everyone was in there magic type lines, "what's going on?" Asked Lucy, "school Assembly's are on Tuesdays So now we are lining up" said hisui, "come on let's go before were punished with the kid who gets told off today" said Yukino.

They got into lines, the entire school was there, they was escorted in and all sat down, "good morning young wizards, most of you know but I am the head teacher Mr hades, in today's Assembly we have a wonderful announcement, yesterday me and your teachers agreed that this year schools half term will be 7 weeks instead of six and so next week on Friday will be your last day, and also your end of year Assembly which will determine the students who will graduate early, but there will be a twist, your teachers can chose 3 students from each section instead of 1 now, master your skills and magic, you leave and start your life, now then now that's over, let's deal with the kids who have been causing trouble all month, Sorano Aguria from the celestial wizards, gajeel redfox and natsu dragneel from dragon slayer, and surprisingly its only those same three" said hades.

Soreno smiled getting up from her seat and watched gajeel and natsu do the same, "I don't know why you do this sir but you know me, I ain't gonna behave" soreno said, "exactly my point" said gajeel, "then you two have shit points" natsu said.

"All of you be quiet, now gajeel explain to me why all the teachers cars had been bashed up by a bat and CCTV footage showing you doing it" said hades, "natsu you idiot, I told you to get rid of the evidence" said gajeel, "hahahaha that was you two?" Soreno laughed, "dragneel explain to me why a number of cameras have spotted you entering the girls dorm and why you drugged a number of teachers" said hades, "I entered the girls dorms cause I needed to find a dress to dress up gray in while he slept and the teacher thing is cause I had a head ach and all they did was talk" said natsu, "...soreno why on earth did all the female teachers underwear end up in my office with your signature and hand writing on it?" Asked Hades, "I thought if I did that you'd stop stalking them" soreno smirked, "all three of you will face another year next year after summer break and none of you will be going to lesson today, you'll each be given a job to do which has been chosen by gray fullbuster the element student of ice" said hades.

Gray stood up and smirked at natsu, "soreno will be showing around and helping the new celestial wizard Lucy" said gray, "stand up" yukino whispered to lucy, Lucy stood up nervously, sorano looked at natsu and gajeel, natsu secretly smirked and nodded gently to her, "gajeel will be working in the library helping put the librarian and her personal students who work with solid script and fire breath will be helping the celestial wizards work and at break and lunch you three are on cleaning, natsu the toilets (only boys) soreno the play ground and gajeel you'll clean up the library and sort out the books" said gray, natsu gave him a death glare, "or you can put up with hours in detention" said gray, the detention teacher had grossed natsu out all the time as the teacher was a male and dressed like an idiot and tried to flirt with the students, brilliant school, right?

Lucy felt like an idiot just standing there, what is the point? "Now that's sorted go to class and sorano don't make Lucy late to class" said hades, sorano walked up to Lucy and grabbed her arm, "this way if you end up standing in an assembly you gotta go first now come" sorano ordered not looking at her and seeming mean.

Sorano dragged her to class and they sat right at the back, now Lucy didn't like the back but sorano was a hole new story, "yo teach!" Sorano called,"you get in trouble again?" The teacher asked, "yeah gotta baby sit the little princess heartfelia" said sorano because only the teacher, Lucy and sorano was there, "how do you know?" Asked Lucy, "checked your file, I know about that night when u and natsu was with each other till 12, what's that about? You like him or what? If so your in luck he's gotta work in here today" said sorano, "um...that was an accident up to 12 we fell to sleep, and what makes you think I like him?!" Asked Lucy hiding a tiny blush.

Sorano pooked her cheeks, "your cheeks are a sign" said sorano, "wow your not what I expected" said Lucy, "I get that a lot, most people think I'm a nut job that includes my sister" said sorano and for once she didn't look like a naughty girl, just a good sad and broken one who wants to be loved, "you have a sister?" Asked Lucy, "yeah she's in this school, let's skip the topic were in history of the zodiacs not family problems" said sorano.

Natsu walked in on this, "and I take it your in trouble as always natsu" the teacher questioned, "yup now Im helping you put miss but its not like I'll help. Celestial stuff is soranos speciality" natsu said sitting down at a table next to Lucy's and soranos table, shortly the hole class was in, sorano never was in this class she was with a different group of celestial wizards and natsu was never in here before as he was a dragon slayer, Lucy's friends hisui and yukino was sitting together at the front so she was bored.

The group was given an assignment and Lucy was left to work with sorano, "stop looking at the front and listen we need to write the story of how leo the lion because leader of the zodiacs" Lucy said to sorano, "eh your boring, come on then, I open thee, Leo the lion!" Said sorano holding a golden zodiac key, "how do you have a zodiac key!? Let alone a gold one, these belong to the 12 loyal members to queen layla and your not one of them, plus no one in this school should have keys yet" asked a random member, "shut up" sorano ordered, "what's up my lady?' Asked leo, " give us a lesson on your life for me" sorano ordered, "that's not an emergency you know" Leo said, "just do it" sorano ordered.

Lucy stood in between the master and celestial wizard, "n...no its fine, 'll just research it" Lucy said, "why are you sticking up for this spirit? He's nothing but a tool" said sorano, Lucy slapped her around the face, "he's not a tool! He's a living being! He might not live in this world or be able to die but he has a heart!" Lucy yelled, she then was shocked at her own actions, she immediately pulled her hand back, "I...I'm sorry" Lucy said, sorano was shocked no one dared lay a hand on her.

"Haha, go away Leo I'll deal with you later, and Listen girly I got a job to do, sit down right now and finish your work" ordered sorano, Leo vanished and Lucy sat uncomfortably, the hole class had there eyes on the two, "are you going to quit fighting and work or what?" Asked the female teacher, Lucy nodded

After class Lucy rushed away from sorano and accidentally bumped into natsus chest, "wow we gotta stop jumping into each other" said Lucy, "yeah you put quite the show on with sorano in class" natsu said, "I don't like her, she's mean and treats her spirits like trash" said lucy, "meh well I'll catch up with ya later gotta hide from stripper or I'll end up in the toilets all break" said natsu running off.

Lucy went to hisui and yukino, "hay Lucy, what happened with u and sorano?" Asked hisui, "it doesn't matter, what was you two talking about in class?" Asked Lucy, "just the history of celstrial wizards and spirits, it would have been better with you though Lucy" said hisui, Lucy smiled, "hay Lucy please do me a favour, don't be to ruff on sorano for me please" yukino begged, "why's that?" Lucy asked curiously, "soranos my older sister...she doesn't want anyone to know because she sees me as a mereless child in her way" said yukino, "your older sister!?" The two shouted in surprise, "yes, keep your voices down or people will get curious on what were talking about" said yukino.

They all walked to the library, "so why's she so mean?" Asked hisui, "ever since my father died she changed, like the rest of her heart had been torn out of her chest, we use to be happy close sisters, but after mums death she ignored me, she didn't talk or greet me, she just didn't want me as a sister, and so now were like to strangers in the same world, the same school even the same magic" said yukino, they got to the library, gajeel was busy trying his hardest to put some books away annoyed.

"Stupid natsu can't do shit" gajeel said annoyed, hisui and yukino went on a computer, Lucy sat at a desk and continued her novel she had been writing for quite awhile, a girl came up to her, "your Lucy right? I'm levy Mcgarden, if you don't mind me asking, what are you writing about?" Asked levy, "a story, I don't want anyone to read it though" said Lucy, "can I sit with you?" Asked levy, Lucy smiled and nodded.

Levy sat next to Lucy and read her book, after about 5 minutes she shut her book, "just a quick question, are you by any chance princess Lucy heartfelia?" Asked levy, "how did you know?" Asked Lucy, "I read a lot of books and I know quite a lot about you, you and princess Lucy resemble each other, I am from fiore me and princess hisui are friends, her library has a lot about you and princess erza" said levy, "please keep this a secret, I don't want to make a big deal of it like with princess hisui" said Lucy.

Levy and Lucy became good friends in this short period, after the bell went Lucy said good bye and was shocked to learn levy worked as one of the a star students from the library, the was the smartest and worked with solid script magic, she and the other students went to class and yet again she faced sorano.

Sitting in there next class, the two was talking ignoring the teacher, "sorano are you... Yukinos sister" asked Lucy, "...no" sorano replied, "but she said..." Lucy was cut in her words by sorano, "I'm not her sister, she doesn't have a sister who deals with evil and revenge, I'll be her sister when I have completed all my plans, drop the topic, I don't have any sister" said sorano.

The rest of the day went by with awkwardness, Lucy went to the playground after school and stayed there for awhile watching the students walk to there dorms, she spotted natsu walk up to her, "hay Lucy" natsu said, "hi natsu, I have a quesrion, when we was going on that walk but fell asleep, why did you leave immediately after it was almost 12?" Asked Lucy, "that's what I wanna talk about, tomorrow at 11:30 at night meet me at the back of the school on the condition you fully trust me, only come if you would always trust me and won't ever hate me no matter what, as if your life was on the line, good night Lucy" said natsu walking away.

"If i fully trust him?..." Lucy questioned, she went to her bedroom and layed on the bed thinking carefully, then yukino walked in, "Lucy are you a princess" she asked, "so sorano told you?" Asked Lucy, "yeah...why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Asked yukino felling betrayed while lying because she couldn't say E.N.D told her, "I just didn't want people to think highly of me and I thought you'd over react" said Lucy, yukino nodded in understanding and went to bed,"your sister loves you you know, I just think she doesn't want to be around you while she acts in hatred and naughtiness, she's looking for something and has plans, but she doesn't want you to get hurt, that's what I've learnt from her" Lucy said, yukino hugged Lucy, "thanks for telling me" said yukino.

They went to bed and the night went by as quickly as it came.

* * *

Well how's 2, 5013 works for ya, thanks for reading.


	8. GREAT NEWS GUYS

**I HAVE GREAT NEWS, IM NOT DEAD**

 **Anyway IM SOWY I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE PROBABLY LIKE 'when's this bitch gonna update' BUT I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE I SHALL UPDATE BEFORE SUNDAY**

 _ **please forgive me.**_

Look forward to the next chapter and please don't be scared to review (that includes you Stephanie, she's my school friend)

 _ **ps expect a teaser tomorrow or on the Friday maybe even today**_


	9. Chapter 7 Etherious Natsu Dragneel

Week one day three - Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy was awoken by yukino was had sweat pouring down her head, the room felt like it was on fire, the temperature was hitting 30 to 40 degrees.

"Its to hot go back to bed" lucy complained dumping herself back into her pillow, "lucy were late! School started 30 minutes ago" yukino said whipping away the sweat pouring from her head, lucy sat up immediately.

They zoomed up an grabbed their uniforms, Lucy rushed into the bathroom and got changed into a white shirt, gold tie representing celestial wizards and a short blue skirt, which went half way from her hips to her knees, she put black socks and her shoes on.

Yukino had a identical uniform to her as well, they rushed out the door not grabbing anything more or talking.

They ran down from there dorms into the school, no one was there but busy teachers, they ran into there normal celestial teacher who taught them all day and today.

"Miss heart why aren't you teaching?" Asked Yukino, "didn't you know? Because of the weather I sent our class swimming in Belserions swimming sessions, we're the only class doing it, follow me I'm going to take you to the other celestrial class as you cannot leave school grounds now" said miss heart.

The two nervously followed there teacher to the second classroom, it was full of most the naughty kids in the celestrial part, however if another person was bad from a different topic, they was sent to the other celestrial class.

"Miss... will we get in trouble?" Lucy asked before the teacher was ready to open the door, "no not this time, just don't do it again" miss ordered then went in.

"Good morning Mr Matthew, I have two girls who will attend your class today" said miss Heart, Lucy and Yukino walked in feeling everyone's eyes on them and a few kids laughing a little unusually.

"Hmm Lucy and Yukino, back of the classroom" said the teacher pointing at two seats nearer the back, they walked fastly to there seats, still sweating horribly and sat down, Miss Heart left and the class began,

"As I was saying, in the year 506 (I dont remember the dates ) exactly 400 years ago the eclipse was almost open by a princess of celestrial magic named Anna Heartfelia" said Mr Matthew exploring it on the board but he was inturuped.

"Why is it always a princess?" asked a female who was painting her nails a dark blue color, "only the princesses of celestrial can open the eclipse with a big sacrifice, the princess needed all twelve keys and once they used those keys, the spirits would die for eternity, luckily princess Anna was found out and stopped, her majesty Queen Layla was able to hide all 12 keys giving them to 12 other royals" said Mr Matthew.

"Your wrong sir" said Lucy, "what!?... then you explain it" said Mr Matthew.

Lucy stood up and went to the front taking the pen and whipping the board clear, "400 years ago the eclipse gate was opened by Anna Heartfelia, it did nothing horrible to the zodiac keys but why she did it is unknown, a few years ago Layla Heartfelia opened the gate again for another unknown reason and now there mission was complete they gave 12 golden keys to 6 princesses and 6 princes to stop using the eclipse, threw all of this however any celetrial wizard can open eclipse using the 12golden zodiac keys" lucy said then sat down explaining why and how.

"Smartie pants" people said while she walked to her chair, she simply ignored them and took her seat, the class went by fastly, Lucy and Yukino rushed out but unfortunately Yukino bumped into the one and only...

"what the hell, watch where your going...oh its you..." sorano moaned, Yukinos older sister also titled the Angel, "I..I'm sorry sorano" yukino apologised, "get out of here" sorano replied walking towards the dragon slayers class section.

Lucy hugged her friend, "well that was uncalled for" Lucy said, Yukino nodded, "let's get something cold, its boiling" yukino said, Lucy and her went to a ice cream shop and sat together eating ice cream.

"I don't want to fight with her anymore, you know that...right? Its to hot to fight with her, I'm sorry if it feels like this Is to complicated, I get that your secret is also dragging you down, I mean its not every day the princess goes to a school, I mean I'm...I'm sorry if this situation with my sister is causing problems with you" yukino continued, Lucy placed a finger on yukino's lips, "calm down, this isn't bothering me. we are friends, you rambling on will only make it seem hotter" Lucy said, then suddenly moved her hand of yukino's lips.

Once they was done, the two walked back to school, "now I know you told me to be careful around Natsu,but as a person... what do you think about him?" Asked Lucy, "honestly...he scares me, he is violent, dirty and a big bully. I see nothing loveable to that idiot, and then there's the point that he is reckless, and doesn't care about anyone!" Yukino said angrily.

Lucy looked at her confusedly, "why do you hate him so much?... emotionally?" Asked Lucy.

Yukino looked down sadly, "he is a bully...he made my sister the way she is" Yukino said.

Nothing else was said, they arrived at school, "I'll catch up with you later, see ya in class" Lucy said running off, she heard Yukino yell bye.

Lucy continued to run but was grabbed into another class room, it was dark and only her and the stranger was there.

"guess who" the voice whispered in her ear, "N..Natsu.. You almost gave me a heart attack" Lucy said, her voice shacking. Natsu switched the light on.

"Sorry" he smiled scratching the back his head nervously, he sat on a desk.

"want to bunk with me?" Natsu asked, "I would... but I have class and unlike you, I actually Want to get out of this school as soon as possible" Lucy replied.

"Come on don't be like that" he said smirking and cornering her to a wall, "you might as well, I mean your already lost."

Lucy blushed on how close they was, "what makes you think I'm lost?" Asked Lucy, "easy, your in the dragon slaying section, no one but the students who are taught in this section are aloud here without permission. If they are, you'll get into a lot of serious trouble. that's why I got you in here quickly without saying anything... Your already late just stay with me, they won't even realize your gone" Natsu smiled.

Lucy pushed him away, "fine" she said sitting at a desk, he smiled and sat opposite her, "so what's up with Yukino, apparently I heard from Sorano that Yukino learnt your true identity, princess" said Natsu.

Lucy nodded thinking back, "she took it well, I haven't really spoken to her about it, but she seems to know" Lucy said, "I see" Natsu replied curiously.

For the entire hour they talked together, it was calm and fun in Lucy's opinion, they was definitionally becoming great friends and Lucy...she didn't believe a word Yukino said.

After school, Natsu showed Lucy back to her dorm, "well here's your stop, I hope to see you later" he smiled and walked away secretly smirking.

Lucy smiled and ran into her room, "where was you" Hisui immediately asked sitting on Lucy's bed, "I'm sorry I got lost...why are you in my room and where's Yukino?" Asked Lucy looking around curiously, "she has went to great her mother, according to her" Hisui announced, Lucy hugged Hisui.

"your like a sister to me ...so please don't judge me ...I...I...I... l..lo...LOVE NATSU" Lucy said blushing horrifically, Hisui looked at her shocked and seriously.

" LUCY!? ...HE'S A NORMAL BOY! your father will never except it, he wants you to marry a Prince, your a heir to the throne, Natsu is a trouble maker" said Hisui, "I ... don't care, I'm heir either way, my dad cannot keep controlling me...presides Natsu would never love me" Lucy said laying on her bed and placing her head on Hisuis lap.

"you never know, personally I know nothing about Natsu, however if he has captured your heart, try and capture his love" Hisui said, she quietly rang a little song that Queen layla use to sing to Hisui and lucy when they was younger.

it was about forbidden love between a vampire and human, its main point was 'love is a chain that can't be broken easily, no matter what you face, no matter what they have done before to break your life, forgiveness is love' Layla was a kind queen, she wanted everyone to be with their families and loved ones, the two silently fell to sleep.

/skip to 2AM in the morning \

Lucy woke up tiredly and checked her phones time and was shocked to see the result 'oh god...I'm 2 hours late...he'll never forgive me now...' Lucy thought, she sighed and got up, putting bread in the toaster, she quickly went to her room and got changed, "I'll be back soon Hisui" she whispered.

Lucy walked to the toaster and took her toast out, then she ate her toast and walked out the room, she locked it and put the key into her pocket, ' now Natsu will never trust me, what should I say to him next time I see him? oh sorry I was with Hisui and she sang a lullaby which made me fall to sleep until 2AM ...oh I'll figure it out when the time comes' she was thinking, not even noticing she had walked herself already to the exit of the school.

Lucy walked out of the school and walked at a slow pace down the dark roads of the town, the Belserion nation really is beautiful, and their are so many powerful wizards, she continued to walk down calmly feeling the cool breeze gently stroke her skin, it seemed perfect, beautiful, amazing, nothing could go wrong ... well at least she thought...

As she continued to walk, she had a strange feeling like something was watching her, just looking right at her and following her every moves. Out of nowhere, a man jumped in front of her holding a sharp knife, he stabbed her quicker then any human could ever possibly do right in Lucy's stomach.

Lucy yelled in pain and fell onto the ground holding her stomach while beginning to cry in pain, the stabber smirked laughing as his body changed into a monsters body, it walked up to Lucy as blood bleed everywhere, before the beast could finish her off, he was kicked straight into a wall, and it wasn't a weak kick, it was powerful, Lucy continued to cry and looked at the source to who saved her, horrifically she now wished she was dead seeing the monster.

A demon so strong, he was said to be able to kill an immortal, a demon with dark black hair, blood like wings which sweats using blood, a tail not to long but still horrific, the demon with two guild marks, one being a member of Tartarous and one being a member of Alvarez, his back the writing 'END' in bold scar into his back, his red devilish eyes and grin made him stand out even more then he already did, Lucy could do nothing but cry, cry her eyes out in pain and agony, how could a smile walk down the streets of Belserion end up like this?

"m..mast...master" the other demon said on the ground, he stood up and bowed, "you'll be killed if you don't get back to Tartarous in less than 5 minutes" The king of demons said, he had a demonic yet playful voice, the demon vanished saying "yes master END" and then he was gone.

END looked at Lucy with pity in his eyes, "human girl...princess Lucy" he said, slowly he walked up to her and picked her up, she was confused, scared and horrified, but threw all of this, she fainted in the hands of the demon who killed her brother, the demon who is allies with Spriggan, the man who killed her mother and she didn't know what else to do, she was already to weak, she just let a single tear slip down her check.

The demon king flew up into the sky and flew all the way to the mountain that Lucy and Natsu had both fll to sleep on, he laid her there and used his magic to heal the wound.

for hours she slept, until at last 4:56 AM had came, Lucy silently woke up, she couldn't see to clearly yet, nor did she feel what was expected, pain, she felt like it never happened, or did...did she die? probably...

Lucy opened her eyes and sat up confusedly seeing she was on a mountain. Lucy checked her stomach, not even a scar was left, was it a dream? but then why was she out here?

"your awake" came that exact same demonic voice, "E...END wha...what do you want? why did you s..save...me?" Lucy asked confusedly as her body began to tremble, "if you was to have met up with Natsu before midnight, what just occurred would have been different, now because of your foolish acts of not being able to control the element inside of you, my people will come after you, I hoped they wouldn't learn you was out off the castle, that's why I must reveal the truth to you Princess Lucy" END said in a more human like voice still full with darkness.

The demon king stood up and looked at a big clock in the town, immediately it hit 5AM, END grinned and looked at Lucy, his entire body was now glowing a white and black colour, his wings started to go into his back, his tail as well, the demonic eyes changed to a dark brown, he looked normal. his skin going to a more pure human like skin and his hair...it changed to a pink colour...

"my name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I am the demon king of tartarous and a student at the magic school" He said standing straight

let's leave it here shall we ^^

anyway, I'm going to edit this shortly because of how bad the grammar is, thanks for reading, until next chapter ?


	10. Update -

Recently, a user called Luna sent a review and it inspired me to continue writing *-*

And sooo~

I will try and write the next chapter ASAP, here is a quick teaser:

* * *

 _Blood brutally fell, slapping onto the face of the earth. Everything seemed to be going upside down as her heart pounded, everything... The only boy she ever loved was now laying here restlessly, coughing up so much blood that the average human being could never survive losing. Yet, all she could do is stare recklessly, crying because everything she knew and loved was a lie._

 _At this moment, she realized how foolish she was being. This being could not be the demon he once was._

 ** _"Natsu!"_**

 ** _"Don't die..."_**

* * *

Anyhow, I will be writing a new story shortly after I finish this one (IF I ever finish it XD) I have already started on the other one and I hope you check it out~

As usual, it will be a Fairy Tail Fanfiction. However, if you would like me to do a crossover with Ft and Blue Exorcist. Please state that in the review section.

Bye~


End file.
